Pawn: Masks and Glamour
by SunrisingPhoniex
Summary: A now jaded Dawn goes undecover, as Pansy Parkinson! Follow her through stalking Max, criminal activities, dank tunnels and marriage. Doing it Faith style! Set two years after The Gift. DA,BTVS,HP.
1. Default Chapter

**Pawn: Masks and Glamour**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (and maybe a few characters I will make up). Buffy characters are solely the property of Joss Whedon. Harry Potter characters are the property of Ms. Rowling.

Summary: A now jaded Dawn goes undercover, as Pansy Parkinson. When her true identity is uncovered, her life, sanctity and heart are all placed in jeopardy.

Buffy/HP Crossover. Set two years after The Gift.

It was truly wretched day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Pansy Parkinson was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express scowling and mumbling to herself, or so it seemed to any inconspicuous and nosy student that peeked their bratty head through the compartment door. In actuality Pansy wad whispering words of confidence to herself for the coming year, to keep up appearances and scare away any suspicions that might think that she was anything other than clinging, whiny Pansy, or pug-face as she was accordingley called behind her back, by almost all of Hogwarts, they thought she did not know and she pretended well enough that she did not and the truth was she didn't, why should she care what any one else thought or said? She had a job to do and nobody was going to get in her way.

"Hey? Where's pug-face?" She'd know that voice anywhere, it was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was Hogwarts resident hottie, Slytherin slut and all around bad boy. In sixth year he had proved that he was more than just the carbon-copy of his father on the inside, but also on the outside too. A truly shameful thing that Malfoy was not an individual in his own right, for it was Malfoy's willingness to be like his father that truly disgusted Pansy or Dawn, or whoever she was these days.

"Uh boss." "We don't know." Ahhh yes Crabbe and Goyle the gracefulness of a Ox, the insolence of a fly and the sheer stupidity of a doorknob. Anyone who was a Slytherin could tell that outward appearances weren't always the truth, as was the case with Crabbe and Goyle, on the outside they may look like the stupidest things on two legs since caveman, but on the inside their main objective was solely to protect Malfoy and contrary to popular belief they were not as stupid as they looked. They thought she did not know, but she did. Something was missing though, something important.

"Only, ten minutes, I can not wait to get started on my new portfolio!" "Oh, shut it Creevey, no one wants to hear about your pathetic agenda!" "Malfoy, don't you dare insult him!" "What are you going to do Weasel-face, kill me with the UV rays from your face." Pawn as Dawn liked to call herself, massaged her temples, lifted herself from the compartment seat and slammed open the door, gracing the crowd of Hogwarts boys with a cold stare. Sighing, she punched Weasel in the face from sole frustration, directed square at Weasel's nose. With a deafening thud Weasel fell to the floor, all noise and movement seemed to stop at once. "So its true, Weasels face really is as bright as the sun!" Oh crap.

Next chapter: We find out how the hell Dawn got to where she is!


	2. History

After months of sitting around the moping Scoobies, Dawn left to find herself. Dawn wanted to be more then Buffy's sister, more than the Dawnster, more than that girl who had a crush on Xander. She simply just wanted to be her own person, to make a name for herself, away from people who searched her face for any trace of Buffy's lost one. After a month of being in L.A., staying in a local shelter and having some very close run-ins with Sir. Gell-a-lot (Angel). Not wanting the Scoobie gang to come to L.A. and join in the search party, Dawn left. In Seattle, coincidentally on her first day there Dawn met Max, that night Max broke into her hotel and tried to lift some stuff off of her. After a series of visits to Max's workplace and practically stalking Max, all was finally explained. Dawn decided then to blackmail Max with her X-series secret, in exchange for Max teaching Dawn all she knew about fighting, stealing and generally playing dirty (hey! Only the strongest survive, right!) You be surprised how much Dawn had managed to learn in three months, a lot that's how much. That was then, now Dawn had been getting reports from Seattle of Max helping a strange guy in a wheel chair, who one of her friends and co-workers named Alec said gave off a weird, strange, "all around creepiest guy vibe." Funny how much someone can change in a year and six months.

Dawn was on a run from Normal, (a girl has to make a living), when out of nowhere and I mean nowhere everything went black. It was weird one minute your riding on a crappie low-budget, should have never been sold bike and the next minute you feel like your infinitely falling and everything's black, there's no sound and you can not find the word's, nor the voice to speak. A few second's later your plopped down in a tube-like container and you open your eyes, the door slide open. Dawn found the large circular room she fell into, with her oh, so gifted Summer's genes, disturbingly white. Everything was white, the chairs, the desks, even those suits all those people bumping into Dawn were wearing. The spots from Dawn's eyes finally started disappear and the woman in front of her came into focus.

She was of the oriental persuasion, had white skin and oh thank god some colour other then white! Her hair was black and eyes had a nice brown colour. "Hi, welcome to UEC." Dawn responded with a very dizzy and unstable voice, "am I in heaven." "Merv I think you picked up the wrong girl, the file says Dawn Summers not a Pinky and the Brain fan club member." "Really, then lets just..." "No, I'm Dawn Summers." Without a moment of pause or surprise the woman started talking again. "Hi my name is Laurell and I will be your tour guide and future team leader." "What's with all the white?" Dawn said with the mere innocence of a child unknowingly starring into the new chapter of her new life, not knowing the scary and unusual things to come. "Ahhhh, a commonly asked question. White is the purest form of energy, raw, doesn't hurt that its the most powerful. Its a bitch to clean though if you don't know magic, but luckily we got people here who can take care of that." "You guys are pure?" "No, but we like everyone else to think we are." "Another question." "Shoot straight and fire" "What does UEC stand for?" "Universal Earth Center." I know it doesn't rime, I noticed it right away, you can't blame me though, I don't make the rules. I am psychic though, so I know everything your thinking, creepy, huh? We are also known as the center, or as you know us the PTB (Powers That Be.) We do not use our real name for a number of reasons, one of which is you can find us in your local yellow pages." Laurell said that without coming up for air, alarmingly reminding Dawn of Willow and making her dreadfully homesick.

'We have a number of alliances throughout this world the galaxy and we also have several other networks similar to the UEC throughout all the realms of existence, of course its not possible to have alliances in all the realms, but were working on that." "Who do you have alliances with in this world?" "I can't tell you that, not until you join us." "Join you?" That simple question opened up so many doors, some good, some bad. I was later taught magic, how to mask my feelings and all that rot you have to learn to be an undercover agent. I learned that we had many alliances in this world including Manticore, the Greek Gods, some whiteliters, Wolfram and Hart and other such organizations. I learned how to control my key powers, I also found out that I can not teleport while at Hogwrts, for my energy signal is similar to one of an atomic bomb. I met the other spies within Hogwarts, one for each house. I was given my code name Pawn, that name has so much more then one meaning hidden under it, a Pawn is the first defense.

After all the time that has passed you think I'd be use to the role I am playing now, but I'm not. I still wish for the childlike innocence I possessed then to come back to me, to claim my soul and show me the wonders of innocence. You learn after a while that all is not simple, that beneath surface their are secrets that some cannot begin to imagine.

Next chapter: Find out how Pawn's upcoming marriage to Draco Malfoy is legally binding in 192 countries and all magical realms.


	3. Glorificus's Marks

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (and maybe a few characters I will make up). Buffy characters are solely the property of Joss Whedon. Harry Potter characters are the property of Ms. Rowling. All characters from Dark Angel are also the sole property of James Cameron.

"So its true, Weasels face really is as bright as the sun!" Oh crap.

It was not the fact that she had just knocked Weasley out cold that bothered her, no that did not bother her one bit, she was quite happy about that. What did bother her was the fact that the scars that Glory had inflicted on her were back, the scars were open again and rushing out of them were great, big globs of red blood. Quickly the sleeves of her Hogwarts uniform were pulled over her painful past.

Her Glamour charm was wearing off, it had been on her to long and now her real features were starting to show, oh holy mother of Slytherin. Was everyone in here mute in here or something? Why was no one speaking? Everyone was still staring at Weasley?

"God just pick him up and cart him out of here already! What are you waiting for an apocalypse?" Fixing the Golden Trio with a stare and of course the Griffindorks, she watched them cart Wealsley away.

The Slytherins moved to walk away, talking about what they were going to do in the new year, or who. Slytherins were very free in terms of sexual promiscuity, a little to free in some peoples opinions, but they quickly changed their minds in favour of something bad happening to them. It had been this way from the very beginning, tracing right back to Salzaar Slytherin.

There was one thing about the whole situation that Pawn found rather unfair, it was men who had all of sexual freedom! If a man was to be married, bonded. They still had the right to sexual freedom, the girls on the other hand did not. The girls had to stay virgins right up to their wedding night The boys on the other hand were aloud to whore around with any one they choose, even those who were to be bonded, as along as their intended did not find out and if they did the women were banned from wizarding society, if they were lucky. If the ones they were to be bonded to managed to find out before the wizarding government did, well lets just say 99 of the women had been found dead.

The bonding ceremony is one in which the mind, body and soul were entwined with their mate, forever. Their was no way to break the bond, except by death. Just thinking about the very elaborate ceremony gave her migraines the size of Mt. Everest.

Pawn was royally screwed, over the summer you see the contract for the real Pansy Parkinson's marriage to Draco Malfoy was renewed because of the Malfoy's urgency to move the marriage up to an earlier date, claiming they wanted Draco to secure his position with his mate, recently it had been realized by the Ministry the low amount of pureblood females. So the ceremony was moved up to December twenty-fourth, of this year and since Pawn had signed the marriage contract, it was her who had to get married, not Pansy Parkinson!

Their was something gliding along the hem of her Hogwarts sleeve, Draco's hand? "What the hell! What do you think your doing Draconis..." Pawn's retort died on her lips as she saw Draco staring at her sleeve, the one that was dripping blood.

Next chapter: Pawn gets a letter from Mrs. Parkinson and the glamour charm completely wears off!


End file.
